familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loar5
Hi, Loar5. Thank you for joining FGWiki. I have something written up to guide people in the way of the Wiki code, and I may post it soon. In the meanwhile, visit Wikipedia's guide to editing. That is a highly successful wiki and their editing guide is pretty thorough. It looks like you're getting something of an idea of the code, based on your edits to Fore Father. Have you ever visited a wiki before? It's pretty neat, if I may say so myself. Keep up the good work, and see you around! --Milkmanjb 02:19, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Thanks you! I've used a wiki before, both the Wikipedia and Homestarrunner Wiki. I always forget the codes, though, so... ^^; And I haven't got the hang of the talk yet. @___@ --Loar5 I'm familiar with the HRWiki, as well. Those are the two I know the most. I hope that some day we can have the quality, integrity, popularity, and success that the HRWiki has. I think we should because Family Guy has a larger fanbase, but HRWiki is really successful because the same type of people that visit homestarrunner.com are already online by default. It may take us a while to tap into FG fans' love for the show. For talk, just click the thing that looks like squigglies that is second from the right above the edit box. This will insert your signature and a timestamp autmatically. --Milkmanjb 19:49, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Ok, thank you. :D EDIT:Oh yeah, I've got tons of ideas for the pages, but I really don't know how to put them into use. For the pictures, do you take them off a website, and put it on your own image hosting (Giving credit to the website, of course.)? And I've got some ideas for the information pages, but could I just put it in bulleted form? And I'm going to put some external links as well. --Loar5 06:16, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Just try whatever you think is best first. No one's going to criticize you for doing it "wrong." We've still got most of the design factor of the site to figure out. :The great thing about images on a wiki is that the MediaWiki software hosts it all for us. Just click "Upload File" in the toolbox section on the left side of your screen. This will then save it to the "Image:" namespace. At that point just use the code where you want the image on the page. For more details about placing pictures, click here. --Milkmanjb 15:39, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Ok, thank you for all the help! : D --Loar5 05:55, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) Happy Birthday By the way, should I say Happy Birthday? If so, happy birthday! --Milkmanjb 15:59, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Thank you! :D --Loar5 00:11, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) Great job with all of your work. And happy birthday! --Bored FG Fan 17:30, 11 June 2005 (PST) Ahh, thanks you guys. So far, it's a wonderful birthday. :D --Loar5 01:31, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) The Helpers Hey, Loar5! If you're still here, do you want to become a member of The Family Guy Helpers on Wikipedia? I got a branch on the Wikia and Wikiquote. What do ya' say? --BrianGriffin-FG 18:56, 8 December 2007 (UTC)